Teeth of the Storm
The chapter of the Adeptus Astartes known as the Teeth of the Storm are a 4th Founding Chapter created in the middle centuries of M32, following the near-disastrous War of the Beast. The Teeth of the Storm were one of several newly created Chapters created to help bring order to an Imperium rife with civil strife and insurrection, and to help restore Imperial law. Following their inception, they were charged with standing sentinel against xenos and Chaos threats in the Maelstrom Zone, the region of Imperial space surrounding the notorious Maelstrom warp rift. Chapter History The Early Years Operating as a fleet-based chapter for thirty years after founding, the Teeth of the Storm came upon an ancient armoury containing countless Horus Heresy era relics, grounding their starfort in a hole they had the natives dig, they became the wardens of this dangerous stockpile, swearing to never utilize it unless necessary. Chapter Home World Scoanerth III is a desert planet located to the north of the Maelstrom. having once been covered in titanic quartz crystals, until a planetary impact shattered them into razor-sharp microscopic shards. sandstorms are known for shredding everything not wearing protective gear. cities are built underneath mountain ranges and sealed with starship grade blast-doors. a massive crater shows where the chapter monastery used to be. Fortress-Monastery Once a ground-based monastery known as The Sprawl, the star fort, Pride of Scoanerth, is the pride of this chapter. In the closing days of M41, as the Great Rift split the sky, massive engine columns ignited, shattering the ground and lifting the star fort out of Scoanerth III's gravity well. Equipped with sufficient thrust for atmospheric operations in planets up too 0.0002% greater than Terra. Chapter Culture The Teeth of The Storm borrow heavily from the culture of Scoanerth III, with surnames being based upon deeds done as initiates (i.e. Chapter Master Petrus outriding a sandstorm on a bike). The chapter also places heavy respect in culinary skills stemming from the tradition of preparing native creatures in a variety of ways. Notable Campaigns *'The Badab War (901.M41)' *'The Battle of Scoanerth (999.M41)' *'Cleansing of the Aurum sector (001.M42-Present)' Chapter Organisation Like their genetic forebears, the Teeth of the Storm are a Codex-compliant Chapter with few modifications made to their Chapter organisation and structure. Where other Chapters have made modifications to the Codex Astartes to suit their individual needs, not so the Teeth of the Storm. Committed to the precepts of this sacred tome, they remain so with little to no deviation, determined to prove to themselves the equals - or indeed, the superiors - of their Ultramarines cousins, even in the application of Guilliman's doctrines. Aside from a few organisational quirks centred around accommodating the few battle-brothers affected by their Chapter's genetic curse in the form of Headtakers Assault Squads, the Teeth of the Storm remain supremely Codex-adherent. Their 1st Company consists of the Chapter's hardened warriors promoted from within the Chapter, and have earned the exclusive right to take to the field of battle in mighty Terminator Armour. It is uncommon for them to take to the field as a single formation, however, for the Chapter prefers to deploy their veterans in smaller numbers amongst the various Companies during a campaign, using them as the core of a strike force. The Chapter's 2nd through 5th Companies act as the Storm's Battle Companies - carefully balanced to ensure a versatile response to any threat or war zone which the Chapter might be deployed to. Each of these companies are self-contained strike forces in their own right, more than capable of bringing a campaign to a successful conclusion through their overwhelming firepower and ability to adapt to any battlefield situation. To further enhance their inter-operability and flexibility within a warzone or spread their forces further afield, a Captain of a company might elect to divide their company into two demi-companies (Battlegroups), each containing five squads of Astartes, each led by a Lieutenant. This junior officer acts as the right hand of their company commander, providing much-needed flexibility and command and control over their battle-brothers in engagements, freeing up their commanders to coordinate with higher echelons of Imperial command. In this way, the Chapter can spread their battle companies across multiple combat zones. The 6th through 9th Companies serve as the Teeth of the Storm's Reserve Companies, whose primary role is to support the Battle Companies when deployed to a warzone, either by providing additional firepower to a particular discipline of warfare, or by filling gaps due to the sustainment of a high number of casualties. These Reserve Companies are not deployed to shoulder the burden of a war zone without support from elsewhere within the Chapter, however, on occasion, they have proven more than adequate to meet the challenge when the need has arisen. The Chapter's 10th Company is the Scout Company, responsible for not only training and tutoring neophytes in the Chapter's ways of war but also for maintaining a core of experienced Vanguard and Reiver squads. Thought the mentorship of the Chapter's most experienced warriors in the ways of war, the neophytes come to understand the Chapter's ways of waging war and through their experiences, should they survive the many rigours of war and be deemed worthy by Chapter command, will eventually be elevated to the status of a full battle-brother. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplain' *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' *'Ancient' *'Standard Bearer' *'Chapter/Company Champion' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Reiver Sergeant' *'Reiver' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations *'Headtakers' - Headtaker assault squads are specialised shock assault units utilised exclusively by the Teeth of the Storm. They are formed from those battle-brothers who have fallen to the Chapter's inherent curse which causes them to disregard commands from their superiors as well as established combat doctrine. Falling into bouts of manic berserker frenzy, the minds of these affected battle-brothers are filled with an all-consuming impulse to kill and kill again. These afflicted souls are then gathered together into the Chapter's specialist assault units. Hollow and cold, an aura of death clings to these cursed brethren like the chill of the void. They no longer have the patience for long, drawn-out sieges, with only the prospect of immediate bloodshed able to stir within them, feelings once more. To ensure they are utilised where they will do the maximum amount of damage to an enemy's battleline, the Chapter's Chaplains or Librarians identify the weakest point in an enemy's defences and exploit them to the fullest - directing their cursed brothers in deadly line-breaker attacks, where this near-suicidal and all but unstoppable force can unleash their pent up fury and strike back at their foes with fatal force. Order of Battle Companies The current dispositions and commanders of the Teeth of the Storm's companies: Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs This chapter considers The Emperor an ancestor figure in a way different from other chapters. they revere him as the "storm father", creator of all holy storms, and the gods of chaos as the creators of the evil storms (i.e. warp storms). Chapter Psychic Powers Like their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapter, the Teeth of the Storm also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the powers of the Immaterium at the highest levels. When testing their initiates, the Chapter looks to test and train those who show psychic potential, helping them to hone their gifts into deadly weapons to be unleashed against the enemies of Mankind. Like the Librarius of other Chapters, the Teeth of the Storm have a number of unique psychic abilities only used by the battle psykers of their Chapter: *''Storm of Wrath'' - Local materiels are psychically ground up and formed into razor-sharp needles and then are propelled at extreme speeds in a colossal sandstorm. classified by the Adeptus Astra Telepathica as a Wrath of the Ancients-class psychic attack *''Smite'' - Bolts of searing, orange lightning arc from the librarian's chosen projection point incinerating his enemies. Chapter Gene-Seed Like their progenitors, the Teeth of the Storm have also inherited their genetic flaws as well, which includes an inactive Betcher's Gland and Sus-an Membrane. Other noticeable idiosyncrasies include an occasional malfunction of their Melanchrome gene-seed organ, which results in an individual battle-brother's skin becoming bright crimson. Another worrisome trait is an all-consuming rage that consumes some of these Astartes, causing them to have a physical need to shed an enemy's blood in deadly, melee combat. This driving imperative sends them into a berserk fury of unrestrained, near-psychosis, making them all but impossible to obey commands or adhere to firmly established combat doctrine. Once in the throes of this berserk frenzy, they become murderous beyond reason, and can only sate their urge to kill by getting to grips with the enemy as quickly as possible. Primarch's Curse: Move to Kill In a departure from the demeanour of The Imperial Fists, this Chapter loathes long siege campaigns, instead choosing to hit fortresses in swift armoured assaults, followed by a heavy infantry assault. Once a breach is made in the enemy's lines, the Teeth of the Storm move rapidly to exploit this weakness. The primacy of the foot soldier remains the Chapter's trademark, with each Battle-Brother meticulously trained in a variety of infantry disciplines - able to function in almost any role or environment. Unfortunately, some of their brethren are prone to an inherent flaw within the Chapter's gene-seed that causes them to display suicidal urges and a blatant disregard for overall combat doctrine, with no patience for long, drawn-out sieges. Eager to get to grips with the enemy and rend them limb-from-limb, these affected battle-brothers are gathered into specialised Headtaker assault squads and employed as efficient shock assault troops, operating in a concentrated and crushing force in an attack and utterly decimating their foes until nothing remains, but a bloody abattoir. The Chapter's Chaplains ensure that those marked by this berserk fury are cast upon the enemies of Mankind with a proper application of force. This flaw is likely inherited from their homeworld, where the constant need to remain mobile to escape deadly sandstorms or deadly fauna, is a constant. Curses Astartes of 5rd Company are cursed with a psychic blight causing them to occasionally turn into psychically active sand, in a way similar to the rubric marines of the thousand sons traitor legion, the Librarius keeps this a secret by saying that the marines suffer from an unknown neuro-degenerative disorder causing them to stop moving. these marines are deployed in grey painted armour as elite shock-troops, controlled by librarians of a specific rank. This curse is believed to have been caused by an unknown chaos sorcerer. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Vanzon Noblespear' - Known as one of the most famous chapter masters of The Teeth of the Storm, in life, Vanzon wore ancient Mk III armour and was armed with a deadly relic power spear. He fought valiantly for 300 years, leading his eponymous Chapter in victory after victory, before being laid low by a shot from a traitor Leman Russ Battle Tank. Wounded unto death, the remnants of his ravaged mortal shell were permanently interred within the sarcophagus of a Venerable Dreadnought. *'Chapter Master Petrus Stormrider' - The current Chapter Master, Petrus wears a suit of artificer armour and wields The Blade of Dorn. *'Chapter Champion Arrka Heavyaxe' - Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Teeth of the Storm primarily wear cobalt blue battle-plate with the exception of the greaves (shin armour) which is ice blue in colour. Rank is designated through the use of different colours; Grey (Battle-Brother), Silver (Sergeant), Copper (Officer) and Gold (Captain). These rank designation colours are displayed on the helmet, shoulder pauldron trim, Imperialis or Aquila on the plastron (chest guard), both coutres (elbow guards) and both poleyns (knee guards). Veteran status is further singled out by gold-coloured gauntlets. The optic lenses on the helmets are orange in colour. A white coloured, open-faced squad speciality symbol stencilled on the right armorial indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad speciality (Devastator, Tactical, Assault and Veteran). A small white coloured roman numeral on the right shoulder inset indicates squad assignment, while a much larger white coloured roman numeral stencilled on the left poleyn (or sometimes the right) indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Teeth of the Storm's Chapter iconography consists of a stylised, yellow coloured simplified "chainsword" icon centred upon a field of cobalt. Chapter Fleet *''The Iron Sparrow'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - A large battleship of an unknown class, The Iron Sparrow is built similarly to an Apocalypse class Battleship, The Iron Sparrow has a distinctive bird-shaped prow and extremely advanced engines, allowing it to keep pace with a cruiser. Chapter Relics *''The Blade Of Dorn'' - A monumental chainsword crafted after Rogal Dorn's chainsword and the namesake of the chapter, Storms Teeth. Deathwatch Service The Teeth of the Storm regularly send veterans to the Deathwatch in an arrangement as old as the two organisations themselves. (both being founded after the war of the beast) Relations Allies Feel free to add your own *'3rd Scoanerth Marines' *'Lord General Militant Fairn Scoan' Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Teeth of the Storm About the Teeth of the Storm Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2019-11-09_at_4.52.01_PM.png|Orbital pict-capture of Scoanerth III. Teeth Storm Armorial.png|Storms Teeth armorial. Teeth Storm Intercessor.png|Storms Teeth Intercessor. Scoanerth location.png|Departmento Cartographicae map of Scoanerth. Petrus_Stormrider.jpg|Chapter Master Petrus Stormrider TotS_Astartes_MkVI_Corvus.png|Company Veteran of the Teeth of the Storm Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Thebladeofgold Category:4th Founding Chapters Category:Maelstrom Zone Category:Aurum Sector Category:Segmentum Ultima